Billevesées
by Link9
Summary: Hermione quitte précipitemment Poudlard en pleine nuit, pendant sa 7ème année. Un enlevement, pensent plusieurs personnes. Non, un simple fugue. Mais pour quelle raison ? Et vatelle finir par revenir ? Slash


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Voilà un petit OS dû à mes insomnies. C'est mignon tout plein, un peu fleur bleue donc désolée ! mdr

Comme d'hab, slash féminin, Homophobes s'abstenir !

Pairing : Hermione/Minerva

Disclamer ; Rien à moi, tout à JKR

* * *

Billevesées

Septième année du trio d'or de Gryffondor :

Le cœur serré, elle poussa la lourde grille de Poudlard. Son visage balaya une dernière fois l'immense parc ou elle avait l'habitude de se promener. Elle soupira, empoigna sa valise et partit rapidement en direction de Pré au Lard. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ne finirait pas sa scolarité dans ce lieu magique. Il était près de minuit, et Hermione hâta le pas. Elle aurait voulu dire au revoir à ses amis, Ron et Harry, remercier ses professeurs, particulièrement sa directrice de maison, mais ses parents avaient été très clairs. Elle devait couper définitivement et radicalement les ponts avec le monde sorcier.

Elle traversa le village désert de Pré au Lard. Elle voyait au loin quelques lumières à la tête de sanglier, mais ne pouvait s'y approcher. Elle dépassa la grotte ou Sirius s'était caché pendant leur quatrième année et se dirigea vers la gare où le Poudlard Express avait l'habitude de déposer les élèves. Une larme s'échappa pour mourir sur sa joue. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler le quai, tandis que Pattenrond crachait son mécontentement.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier la situation… murmura-t-elle.

Elle continua sa marche pendant un bon quart d'heure pour discerner les phares d'une voiture au loin. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour, puis se dit que ce n'était pas la solution. Elle avait déjà assez de problème comme ça sans en rajouter. Elle grimaça, se maudissant de sa lâcheté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'avait pas la force de combattre, elle avait abandonné.

Son père sortit de la voiture et, sans un mot, prit la valise de sa fille pour la mettre dans le coffre. Il saisit la baguette qui dépassait de la poche de sa fille et, d'un geste sec et irréversible, la brisa en deux. Hermione prit place à l'arrière, ne voulant passer les longues heures de trajets à côté de la personne qui, à l'image de sa baguette, lui brisait sa vie. La voiture démarra lentement et, seule à pouvoir l'apercevoir, la gryffondor jeta un dernier regard au château de son adolescence.

- Un jour tu comprendras et tu me remercieras, Hermione…

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de pleurer silencieusement. C'était la pire soirée de Noël de toute son existence.

Deux jours après, la gazette du sorcier tirait la une suivante : Une élève de Poudlard fugue mystérieusement de l'école. La préfète en chef Hermione Granger a été notifiée manquante hier et reste introuvable. Si vous croisez cette sorcière, merci de contacter l'administration de Poudlard, en les personnes d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Cinq années plus tard :

- Hermione, je croyais que tu en avais fini avec toutes ces bêtises ! hurla Mr Granger, rouge de colère.

Le père et la fille se faisaient face, dans le salon de leur maison parisienne. Madame Granger était partie faire quelques courses et comme d'habitude, dès qu'elle s'éclipsait, une dispute explosait.

- Toi oui, mais moi non. Et maintenant, je suis majeure, vaccinée, j'ai un large choix d'emplois, tu n'as plus rien à me dire !

- Oh que si, je suis ton père et…

- Et alors ? Cette décision, tu l'as prise seul, sans me consulter, et sans demander l'avis de maman. Tu nous as exilé de force en France, pour que mes amis ne me retrouvent pas. A présent, c'est à mon tour de décider.

- Ta mère était terrorisée à l'idée que sa fille évolue dans un monde aussi dangereux !

- Parce que le monde moldu est plus sûr ? Laisse-moi rire !

Elle attrapa vivement la télécommande et se brancha sur une chaîne d'informations.

- Alors, que nous réserve aujourd'hui le monde sûr des moldus : attentat, guerres, terrorisme, éboulement, volcan en irruption… Tient, un tsunami, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant froidement.

Mr. Granger débrancha la télé.

- J'étais l'élève la plus brillante de ma promotion, j'étais à même de me défendre. Je ne risquais rien à Poudlard et tu m'as mis délibérément en danger…

- Tu es folle !

- Tu m'as fait passée pour une lâche… Tous mes amis doivent penser que je les ai abandonnés au moment le plus critique et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire ton caprice de père, celui d'avoir sa fifille à la maison ! Je ne sais même pas si les personnes que j'aime sont encore en vie… Et aujourd'hui, je pars m'en assurer !

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison, je te l'ordonne !

- Tu n'es plus en mesure de me donner des ordres…

- Et comment feras-tu pour regagner le monde magique ? Tu n'as pas de diplôme, pas de boulot, pas de baguette… Et plus d'amis…

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien… répondit Hermione froidement.

- Et toi non plus !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Hermione finit par tourner les talons.

- Si tu franchis cette porte, c'est pour ne plus revenir… menaça Mr Granger.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant. Elle pensa à sa mère. La pauvre n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire et le fait de ne plus la revoir lui pesait énormément. Cependant, elle éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de renouer avec sa vie, là ou elle l'avait laissé il y a bien longtemps, un beau soir de décembre. Elle avait tant de gens à revoir, tant d'explications à donner.

- Je prend le risque… murmura-t-elle. Joyeux Noël à vous deux…

Elle passa le pas de la porte et s'éloigna en direction de l'Aéroport.

Il était tôt, en ce 24 décembre, quand elle arriva en gare de King Cross. Qui sait ce qu'elle allait trouver, de l'autre côté de la barrière, voie neuf trois quart…

Le quai était désert, comme elle s'y attendait. Cependant, le Poudlard Express était là, brillant de mille feux. Elle trouva un employé de la compagnie ferroviaire sorcière et apprit que des élèves étaient arrivés une heure auparavant pour les vacances de Noël, et que le train repartirait pour Pré au Lard sous une heure. N'ayant pas d'argent sorcier sur elle, elle réussit à négocier au guichet et put prendre un billet. Elle grimpa avec émotion dans le train rouge, se mit dans le wagon de tête et s'adossa contre la fenêtre. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tandis qu'elle dormait profondément, le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et démarra doucement.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le ciel s'était obscurci. Elle s'étira et regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage, autrefois familier, mais inoubliable, lui indiquait qu'elle arriverait bientôt à la gare de Pré au Lard. L'appréhension et les doutes l'assaillirent. Qui trouverait-elle à Poudlard, et que penseraient ces personnes. Et surtout, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ?

Le train ralentit, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle avait encore le temps de faire demi tour mais pour aller où ? Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la caverne de Sirius et s'assit à l'intérieur quelques temps, histoire de se remettre les idées au clair. Ce qui avait été une obsession pendant cinq longues années, le but de sa vie, ne paraissait plus être une bonne idée. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait été forcée, qu'elle n'était pas partie de bon cœur, loin de là. Mais ses amis, elle se refusait de parler « d'anciens amis », allaient-ils lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ?

Elle secoua à la tête et décida de se reprendre. Après tout, elle avait été à Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle sortit de la caverne et reprit le chemin en direction de Poudlard.

Elle poussa les lourdes grilles du collège avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait déjà vécue cette situation il y a bien longtemps, mais en sens inverse. Et elle pensa avec amusement que le décor était sensiblement identique : le parc désert, une nuit noire, quelques lueurs parvenaient des hautes tours du château. Elle traversa le parc rapidement et s'engouffra dans le couloir principal. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant les sabliers des maisons et constata avec satisfaction que Gryffondor était en tête.

Quelle personne devait-elle voir en premier ? La réponse vint rapidement : Dumbledore. Lui ne la jugerait pas. Il avait toujours été sage, compréhensif, à l'écoute d'autrui. Elle arpenta silencieusement les couloirs déserts en direction du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il lui manquait une chose essentiel : le mot de passe. Elle chuchota quelques noms de friandises, sans succès. La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle s'assit, s'adossant à la statue et soupira.

- Je me damnerai pour un thé et un triton au gingembre en compagnie du professeur McGonagall…

La statue pivota à la grande surprise d'Hermione, laissant place à l'escalier mobile. Elle gravit rapidement les marches, avec inquiétude cependant. Dumbledore était-il encore directeur de Poudlard ? Elle n'avait jamais été très proche du vieux sorcier, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il aimait les tritons au point d'en faire son mot de passe.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa timidement trois coups. En regardant sous la porte, elle ne vit aucune lumière. Elle attendit quelques minutes et refrappa à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle avança prudemment, découvrant la pièce, n'ayant pas eu la chance d'y pénétrer un jour. Au mur, plusieurs tableaux trônaient, et Hermione reconnut ceux des directeurs décédés. Elle laissa échapper un cri en voyant Dumbledore qui la regardait, de son cadre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, je désespérai de vous revoir un jour…

Hermione, choquée, s'approcha lentement du tableau.

- Professeur, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, mon dernier combat contre Voldemort a été éprouvant… Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'entends la directrice arriver. Soyez gentille, si elle tombe dans les pommes, ranimez-la ! dit-il en souriant.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit en grand, et Minerva McGonagall apparut, baguette à la main. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un noir étincelant, elle se tenait droite, et dégageait une aura de force vive. Les yeux du professeur se posèrent sur l'ancienne Gryffondor et elle vacilla dangereusement. Elle s'appuya au mur et baissa sa baguette.

- Hermione… C'est vous ?

L'ancienne élève ne put répondre dans l'instant. Elle avait la gorge nouée. Revoir son ancien professeur après tout ce temps provoquait en elle une sensation indescriptible. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. McGonagall se mit à pleurer, et c'est la première fois qu'Hermione la voyait perdre son flegme légendaire. L'ancienne élève ne savait trop quoi faire. Elle était aussi chamboulée que la directrice. Ce fut cette dernière qui réagit, franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras en une franche accolade.

- J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir… Je vous ai cherchée partout !

- Je suis enfin de retour chez moi… murmura Hermione au bord des larmes.

Elles restèrent un moment sans parler, savourant les retrouvailles. Puis McGonagall, reprenant constance, l'invita à passer dans ses appartements pour boire un thé et engager une longue conversation.

McGonagall s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé il y a cinq ans ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, en posant la main sur le genoux de son ancienne élève.

Hermione rougit légèrement et commença son récit, en bafouillant. Elle expliqua que son père l'avait obligée à quitter le collège précipitamment, à rompre tout contact. Elle raconta d'un air sombre le départ pour Paris, la reprise délicate de sa scolarité moldue… Minerva écouta avec attention le récit de son ancienne préfète.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry, Ron ou de Ginny ?

Le visage de McGonagall devint sombre.

- Mr Weasley a succombé lors d'un piège tendu par Malefoy, Crabbes et Goyle peu de temps après votre départ. Harry, ayant vaincu Voldemort ; s'est retiré au fin fond du pays de Galles avec Miss Weasley.

Hermione sentait une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

- Mr Londubat enseigne la botanique depuis la retraite de Mrs Chourave.

- N'en dite pas plus, s'il vous plait. J'ai déjà du mal à digérer tout ceci…

Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon de la directrice, la tête entre les mains, la mine défaite. Elle attrapa un vase sur une table et le brisa de rage. McGonagall se leva promptement, se saisit du bras de la jeune femme et l'attira à elle.

- Calmez-vous… Votre présence n'aurait rien changé aux évènements.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? s'indigna Hermione, des larmes de rage et de frustration coulant sur ses joues. J'aurai dû me battre à vos côtés ! Et à cause de mon imbécile de père…

- Vous êtes encore vivante ! Et Dieu merci ! Miss Brown est décédée, Mr Finnigan est à Ste Mangouste, dans le service psychiatrique. Et Miss Lovegood est défigurée à vie suite à une attaque de loup garou…

- J'aurai du être là… Je vous ai abandonnée…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute !

- Je renie mon père, je le hais, je l'exècre, je voudrai qu'il meure !

Une gifle retentissante fit taire la jeune femme qui frôlait l'hystérie.

- Ne dite plus jamais ça. Vous vous conduisez comme Tom Jedusor, et voyez comment il a tourné.

Hermione sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda doucement Minerva.

- Je ne sais pas… Mon père m'interdit de retourner à la maison. Je peux trouver un travail chez les moldus aisément, donc je vais faire les petites annonces demain matin.

- Et vous logerez où ?

- J'ai une amie de fac qui m'hébergera pendant quelques jours au besoin…

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'argent de côté ?

Hermione sourit doucement.

- Et que diriez-vous de rester quelques jours ici, le temps de réfléchir profondément à votre avenir ?

- Je ne pense pas que mon avenir se situe dans le monde sorcier, répondit amèrement la jeune femme.

- Et je pense le contraire.

- Je n'ai aucun diplôme ! Je n'ai pas pratiqué la magie depuis cinq années, je n'ai plus de baguette et…

Minerva posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Tout cela peut s'arranger… Détendez-vous. Restez dormir cette nuit, vous êtes épuisée, vous avez besoin de repos… Nous en reparlerons demain.

Minerva fit apparaître un lit confortable dans le salon, prêta un long tee-shirt aux motifs écossais à sa protégée et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Après une longue période d'insomnie, pendant laquelle Hermione se retourna plusieurs fois, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemar. Dans une ambiance proche de l'apocalypse, avec des couleurs sombres teintées de rouge sang, son inconscient recréait la mort de Ron, la souffrance de ses amis. Ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, barré d'un pli soucieux. Sa respiration s'accélérait, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

Minerva, qui avait le sommeil léger, fut réveillée par des grognements. Elle se leva promptement et gagna le salon, dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Elle secoua doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor qui semblait en proie à de mauvais rêves. La directrice posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle était légèrement fiévreuse.

- Hermione… Réveillez-vous…

- Ils sont morts… et je n'étais pas là… gémit la jeune femme en se réveillant.

- Chut… Calmez-vous… Je suis là maintenant… murmurait la directrice en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Oh Minerva… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ais-je été obligée de fuir ? Ils ont du me prendre pour une lâche…

- Non, rassurez-vous. Nous avons tous pensé que vous aviez été enlevé. Jamais l'idée que vous ayez fuit ne nous a effleurée.

Hermione inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, Minerva. Je ne me serai jamais pardonnée si vous étiez…

Le professeur l'interrompit.

- Essayez de penser à autre chose et de vous rendormir.

- Je ne pense pas y arriver de suite… Mon rêve était tellement…

- Prenant ? Réaliste ? Effroyable ? J'en fais très souvent. Il suffit de penser que ce n'est qu'un mauvais songe, et qu'au réveil tout sera plus agréable.

- Et ça marche ?

McGonagall sourit.

- Pas toujours, c'est pour cela que Pomfresh m'apporte régulièrement des potions de sommeil sans rêve.

- Je vais sûrement raviver de mauvais souvenir mais… comment s'est passé…

- Je vois. Le dernier combat ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes arrivés tôt dans la nuit au repaire de Voldemort. Albus et moi sommes passés devant, suivi de près par Harry et les anciens de l'AD. La marche était par quelques membres de l'Ordre, les autres devant contenir les fuyards à l'aide des aurors. Plusieurs sbires nous attendaient. Albus, d'un coup de baguette, en mit plusieurs à terre pendant que je faisais de même. Harry et ses amis coururent en avant tandis que nous faisions diversion. Rapidement, tous étaient hors combat. Nous décidâmes d'aller rejoindre Potter et, à notre arrivée, il était en mauvaise posture. Tandis que je mettais les blessées à l'abri, Albus gagnait du temps pour que le survivant reprenne des forces. Alors que je dégageais miss Weasley, évanouie, une forte lueur verte éclaira la pièce et Dumbledore tomba, mort, ses grand yeux bleus ouverts de stupeur.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard vague.

- Je dois avouer, à ma plus grande honte, que j'ai perdu tout sang froid. Je me suis retournée, ma baguette levée, et j'ai commencé à jeter des sorts de magie noire. Potter était encore fatigué, et j'avais décidé de prendre la relève. Mais je ne m'en sortais pas aussi bien qu'Albus. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Voldemort ne m'a pas tuée. Sûrement en souvenir de notre ancienne scolarité commune… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste, et j'entendais les cris de joie qui venaient de l'extérieur. Voldemort avait péri, et le monde sorcier fêtait la victoire de son héros… Quelques jours après, le ministre est venu me remettre une médaille bidon, m'annonçant par la même occasion ma promotion au rang de directrice de Poudlard et a commencé à me parler de la rentrée suivante.

- Charmant… dit Hermione de manière ironique.

- N'est-ce pas… Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner à la mort de Voldemort. Et bizarrement, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sinon, vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

- Non, merci beaucoup…

Minerva se leva doucement.

- Je vous en prie.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Hermione l'interpella.

- Minerva ?

Elle se retourna et regarda son ancienne élève.

- Oui ?

- Vous m'avez manquée… Terriblement manquée.

- Vous aussi Hermione, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

La jeune femme se leva et se servit un verre d'eau.

- Chaque jour, j'avais une pensée pour vous, l'espoir de vous revoir… murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor en s'approchant de la directrice.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Quand Hermione fut à quelques centimètres de son ancien professeur, elle l'enlaça doucement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'aînée. Minerva passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall passe sa main sous le menton d'Hermione pour le relever doucement. Elles se regardèrent intensément et Minerva posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione, resserrant son étreinte. L'ancienne préfète savoura ce baiser, s'abandonnant dans les bras de la femme. Les vêtements glissèrent rapidement sur le sol et les deux femmes trouvèrent le lit d'Hermione. Tout en s'embrassant, Hermione s'allongea sur Minerva et prit le temps de découvrir le corps de son amante par de multiples caresses. La nuit fut courte pour les deux femmes, courte, intense, sensuelle, une nuit d'extase.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent deux corps tendrement enlacés. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et porta son regard sur Minerva, encore endormie. Elle distingua à la lumière du jour une fine cicatrice sur l'épaule droite du professeur et passa doucement son doigt dessus. La directrice bougea quelque peu, s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour Hermione… Bien dormi ?

- Et vous ?

- Merveilleusement…

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Hermione se blottit le plus possible contre Minerva.

- Alors, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda la directrice en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- M'inscrire aux ASPICS en candidate libre, et trouvez un job dans le monde sorcier me semble la meilleure des idées.

- Si j'écris un mot au ministère, vous pourrez passer vos épreuves dans deux mois. Cela vous laisse-t-il le temps nécessaire pour vous préparer ?

- C'est parfait, merci Minerva…

* * *

Sybille Trelawney se réveilla brusquement. Quel était ce rêve étrange ? Elle se leva et attrapa sa bouteille de Xeres. Après en avoir bu une longue gorgée, la révélation lui vint. Hermione Granger allait partir, et il fallait l'en empêcher. Le professeur de divination passa rapidement une robe de chambre et courut vers les appartements de la directrice adjointe. Elle tambourina furieusement à la porte, pestant contre la lenteur de sa collègue. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir, et fut passablement irritée en reconnaissant la voyante.

- Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est Sybille ? demanda McGonagall sèchement.

- Oui, bien trop tard. Dépêchez-vous, miss Granger va fuguer…

- Vous avez bu ! ricana Minerva.

- J'ai eu une vision. Miss Granger va quitter Poudlard ce soir pour ne pas revenir avant cinq ans…

Trelawney raconta succinctement son rêve à un professeur de métamorphose méfiante, puis abasourdi. Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de prendre congé de sa collègue et fila en direction de la grande porte de Poudlard.

Minerva se tapit dans l'ombre et attendit. Pas longtemps. Hermione arrivait, traînant une lourde valise, le panier de son chat sous les bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc, le professeur lui barra la route. La surprise, la gêne, la honte se lisait sur le visage de la préfète en chef.

- Pro… professeur… Comment avez-vous su ?

- Allez dans mes appartements. Première porte à gauche après la salle commune. Le mot de passe est quidditch.

- Mais je…

- Ne discutez pas Granger, je m'occupe du reste !

La gryffondor acquiesça, et fit demi tour. Minerva traversa le par cet, une fois aux grilles de Poudlard, transplana.

Hermione, après avoir libéré Pattenrond dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avait posé sa valise dans le salon de l'appartement de son professeur. Elle avait pris un livre dans la grande bibliothèque fournie et s'était mise à le feuilleter sur le canapé. Une demi heure plus tard, McGonagall fit son entrée, l'air plus revêche que jamais. Hermione se leva d'un bond, lâchant le livre qui tomba à même le sol.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, dit simplement McGonagall en posant son chapeau sur la table.

La jeune femme commença à pleurer.

- Tout est arrangé. Votre père a été… quelque peu récalcitrant, mais il a fini par être de mon avis. Vous finirez votre scolarité ici.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Hermione doucement.

- J'ai été témoin d'un éclair de génie du professeur Trelawney. Ce qui est ma foi fort rare…

Minerva s'assit sur le canapé et invita son élève à en faire de même. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- J'oubliais, il y avait autre chose dans cette prémonition…

Pour une fois, en prononçant ce mot, McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de dire une injure.

- Et quoi ? interrogea Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Minerva se rapprocha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la gryffondor. Ce qui suivit fut assez flou pour les deux femmes. Seulement, au matin, elles se réveillèrent nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre, après avoir passé la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

Trelawney vidait sa deuxième bouteille de la soirée et frotta sa boule de cristal en souriant. Cette fois, McGonagall ne pourra dire que la divination est synonyme de balivernes, de billevesées.


End file.
